


The Dating Game

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Third Person Limited, POV Third Person Omniscient, Speed Dating, it's both haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: The gate is run up and two men's lungs are knocked empty.I couldn't decide who's the one person and who's one of the three candidates so I kept that vague.(I think I cursed one or two times?)It's a dating show where you sorta blind date 3 people and have to decide from talking who to properly date.





	The Dating Game

The producers rise that gate and it feels like ages before they can even see some polished shoes. They're both miles away from it and will have to stay there for ten seconds before they move, let first visual impression work. It's torture and homophobia and it should absolutely be a war crime. They've been heavily flirting for 20 minutes in this back-and-forth questioning. While Magnus got increasingly interested... Alec was already planning their wedding. 

 

They hear a ding and Alec just starts walking. Magnus thinks in a haze that Alec's face must hurt from that wide grin but he himself can't look much different. "Hey Alexander, I'm Magnus." and he's so proud of the coherence of this.

 

Alec can just breathe a "Hi." before he's there and touching. Just holding hands and cupping cheeks and hands on chests and smiling at each other like idiots. The audience starts to shuffle which pulls Alec out of his daze. "I don't want to rush this. What do you think about kissing in public," he whispers but according to the uniform gasp from his side he knows they're heard.

 

Does he mean in general or the two of them kissing right in front of hundreds in this room and thousands or millions in front of a tv? Magnus goes for vague. "I don't like seeing people shoving their tongue down each other's throats?" Is Magnus getting a kiss?

 

Alec runs a hand up a  _very_ toned arm - not that he hasn't already been absolutely entranced by the way they looked in the shirt - and asks "And what about a simple kiss to a cheek or maybe lips?" He bites his own lip to supress his smile.

 

Oh! Magnus is definitely getting a little kiss right on public TV. Nice. Coy, he runs his thumb over his beard and hums. "That's appropriate for a public setting, I guess." He grins. This is fun!

 

Magnus is in, Alec thinks. His smile breaks out and Magnus gasps again. "So if I were, uhm-" he moves the hand further up to cup Magnus's face with both hands- "kissing you now, you'd-"

 

For fuck's sake! Magnus hovers his finger in front of Alec's very kissable lips to- well to shut him up. "Just kiss me already, how about that."

 

Just as Alec leans in the light confetti canons blast. He groans. This really isn't the age to shoot canons inside a densely packed studio. But he wouldn't be Alec Lightwood if he didn't know how to keep calm. "People, look at me and my beautiful date. It's a-okay to be jealous of this jackpot."

 

Magnus snickers and calls as loud "I think you are the jackpot, dear." Then he covers both their mics, just to be sure, and quietly purrs into Alec's ear "How about we head to somewhere private and you ask me about more things I'm fine with?" Being so close to each other Magnus can feel Alec's shiver and grins.

 

Alec pulls away just enough to look at Magnus, who nods encouragingly. He finally brushes the kiss against Magnus and pulls him away to his door.

Magnus, however, pulls him to his door and they start giggling. He nods towards the one in the middle, for the host, and they head off into a new life.


End file.
